


Jackrabbit Week 2017

by FrozenDoe



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenDoe/pseuds/FrozenDoe
Summary: My contribution to Jackrabbit Week 2017!Chapter 1: Wingfic





	1. Wingfic

Jack dangled his feet over the Workshop’s roof, head tipped back to face the sky. Weak sunlight shone over him, sparkling off the frost that covered his torso. His hoodie sat beside him, half buried in arctic snow. Below him, he could hear the other guardians arguing, their voices muffled and distorted through the thick wall. 

His shoulders twitched as Bunny’s voice rang out, loudly and angrily spitting at North’s booming laughter. Icy blue feathers brushed his arms as his wings wrapped around him. He ran his fingers through the soft down, a small frown on his face. 

He liked spending time with the other Guardians, but they were terrible at respecting Jack’s personal space. Well, North and Tooth were at least, Sandy didn’t seem to ever come near anyone, and Bunny hadn’t done more than hold his hand after four months of dating. The constant, casual contact was overwhelming, especially when North kept trying to pick him up from behind. It was uncomfortable enough to hold his wings against his back for hours on end without a giant Russian man squishing them. 

Jack sighed and carded his fingers through the feathers, rubbing at large bruises hidden under the fluff. Flying without his wings to guide him was difficult, and even with the wind being as gentle as possible he was forever crashing into things. He had gotten better after a decade as a guardian, but it was nothing compared to the elegant, swooping flight he achieved with help from his wings. Somehow, the others hadn’t noticed his constant crashes, but once in awhile Bunny walked in on him splayed out on the ground. He would walk over and pull Jack to his feet, muttering something about him needing to be more careful. 

“Oi, Frostbite, where’d ya run off to?” Bunny yelled. 

Jack yelped, his wings flaring behind him. He leaned forward, looking over the edge of the roof. Bunny’s head was poking out from a window a few yards below him, peering at Jack. “I’ll be down in a moment,” he called back. 

Bunny nodded, disappearing back into the warmth of the Workshop. 

He grabbed his hoodie, shaking the loose snow from the fabric. His wings pressed into his back, elegant flight feathers crumpling against his waist. He slipped the hoodie back on, grimacing as the fabric pulled uncomfortably at his collarbone. Grabbing his staff, Jack jumped down. He landed in a soft snowbank below the window, grinning as he saw the blue-grey fur of Bunny’s unguarded back facing him. He gathered a handful of snow, packing it into a small ball and taking aim. 

Bunny honked as white powder exploded against him, stumbling forward. “Frostbite!” he yelled, spinning to glare out the window. 

Jack burst into laughter, touching down inside the Workshop. “What’s up buttercup?” he asked, leaning against his staff. 

Bunny grimaced at the nickname. “North’s offerin’ fer us ta eat dinnies with him, ya up fer it?” he asked. 

Jack blinked, looking between Bunny and the other guardians. “Uh, sure. You have vegetarian stuff, right?” he asked North. 

North snorted, “Da, da, yeti prepare rabbit food. Now, go clean off, yeti work hard to keep workshop clean, bathroom is down that hall.” He gestured to a door on the far wall and turned away, muttering something to Tooth. 

Jack rolled his eyes, crossing the room and grabbing the doorknob. He pushed open the door, stepping into a unfamiliar hall. He started down the corridor, looking at all the closed doors. It wasn’t until he was nearly at the end of the hallway that he found the bath. A large oak door was swung inward, a large doorstop wedged into the bottom. 

He stepped inside, tugging the stop out of place and dropping it beside the door. He looked around, taking in the unfamiliar room. There was a massive tub against one wall, jars of what looked like shampoo lining the rim. Opposite the tub was a more normal sized shower, fluffy white towels folded in a stack on a nearby counter. Jack walked over to the towels, looking through them. At the bottom of the pile he found a pair of washcloths. 

Grinning, Jack took the pieces of cloth over to a deep sink, dropping them into the bowl. He turned on the faucet and grabbed a nearby bar of soap. Jack poked the washcloths until they were soaked, then ran the soap under the water. He set both aside and grabbed the hem of his hoodie, pulling it over his head. He let it drop beside him, groaning as his wings pulled free. They flapped a few times and Jack smiled as warm air filtered through the feathers. He picked up a washcloth and the soap, lathering up the cloth. He set the bar aside, running the soapy cloth over his arms and torso. When he had scrubbed every part of himself that he could reach, he grabbed the second, clean rag and rinsed the suds off himself. 

Behind him, the door slammed open, and someone stepped into the room. Jack shrieked and spun to face the newcomer, wings puffed up behind him. 

Bunny stood in the door, mouth open. “Snowflake?” he said, staring at Jack. 

Jack panicked, forcing his wings prone against his back. “Bunny, didn’t anyone ever tell you to knock?” he yelled, wrapping his arms around himself. 

His boyfriend ignored him, striding through the room to stand in front of him. “Jackie, mate…” Bunny whispered, eyes tracing a stray feather tickling Jack’s neck. Jack shoved the feather away, wincing as it pulled at his skin. “When did that happen?” he asked, gesturing to his wings. 

“I don’t know, I’ve always had them. Stop staring at me, I know it’s weird, Bunny,” he hissed. 

Bunny frowned. “Snowflake, yer not a freak. Where’d ya get that idea? They’re beautiful, why do ya hide ‘em?” 

Jack grimaced, “I’m not supposed to have them, I’m human, not a bird.” 

“Snowflake, spirithood does crazy things ta people, it ain’t unusual for someone to grow some new parts when they become immortal,” Bunny said, reaching out and touching Jack’s cheek. 

Jack flinched back, bumping into the stone counter. His boyfriend deflated, pulling his hand back. He sighed, wringing his hands. “I didn’t want you to think I was a freak,” he admitted, his eyes downcast. “All the other spirits I met thought my wings were disgusting, I didn’t want to scare you guys off.” 

“Oh Snowflake,” Bunny murmured, “none o’ us think yer a freak. Ah’ve seen a lot in my time, this dun even come close. They’re a real beaut, fair dinkum.” 

Jack shook his head, rubbing his arm. 

Bunny sighed, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around Jack. “Jackie, yer the most beautiful creature Ah’ve ever met. Yer cheerful, great with the ankle biters, and ya put up with this old Aussie, Ah dun care if ya’ve got a few extra limbs. I love you, Jack Frost, and nothin’ is gonna change that.” 

Jack looked up at him, eyes wide. “Really?” he whispered, voice trembling. 

Bunny smiled, reaching out and grasping him wrist. “Really, Snowflake, Ah’ve never met someone Ah’d rather spend time with that you. 

Jack blushed, wrapping his fingers around Bunny’s hand. “I love you too, Aster,” he admitted.


	2. Retail AU

“Damn, he’s cute,” Tooth said.

Jack looked up from the dishes, looking at his coworker. “Who’s cute?” he asked.

She grinned and gestured over the counter, pointing towards the floral section. “Him,” she said, “North mentioned they hired a new guy over in floral, but he didn’t mention how hot he was.”

Jack set down the cup he held, wiping his hands on his green apron. He stepped over to the cleared counter, following Tooth’s gaze. He whistled, “Oh shit, you’re right, he is hot.” Standing beside a display of roses, a tall man in a familiar blue uniform was speaking to a middle-aged woman in a white shirt. Long gray hair was tied back in a short pony tail, but a few strands had fallen free and swept along a chiseled jaw. The guy’s skin was a dark olive, and deep blue tattoos ran over his biceps.

“I thought we had a policy against visible tattoos?” he commented, “not that I’m complaining.”

Tooth laughed, “We do, but his are part of his religion, some Aborigines Australian folk tradition, so he was given an exception.”

Jack nodded, “Cool. I wonder if he’ll come over here later.”

His coworker giggled. “No one can resist Starbuck’s,” she said, “then you can flirt with him.”

Jack flushed, cheeks glowing bright pink. “I wouldn’t do that, we’re at work!” he protested.

She laughed, dainty fingers covering her mouth. “Whatever you say, Jack. I won’t tell North if you go for it, no dating coworkers after all, company policy,” she said, grinning. She picked up her water, taking a sip.

Jack snorted, smirking. “Oh please, everyone knows you and him have a thing, he hasn’t complained about that to corporate,” he pointed out.

Tooth waved him off, rolling her eyes. “As much as I wish that were true, he’s not into me. He knows I have a daughter, no man wants a girl who already has kids.”

He rolled his eyes again. “Oh, please. Tooth, he loves Padma, he gives her cookies and tells her his outlandish crap about Russia every time she comes within fifty feet of the building,” he said.

“He likes people, there’s a reason he’s HR,” she deflected.

Jack groaned, running his fingers through his hair. “You are hopeless,” he complained, “but back to this guy, what’s his name?”

Tooth grinned, “E. Aster Bunnymund is his name. I snuck a look at his paperwork when I was in Mr. Moon’s office, he started full time two days ago.”

“Age?”

“Twenty-seven, I almost didn’t believe it with that gray hair of his. I guess it’s natural, cause North didn’t kick up a fuss,” Tooth informed him.

“He didn’t make a big deal about my hair,” Jack said, gesturing to the white stands hidden under his cap. He grimaced and tugged at the strap, wincing when it pulled at his hair.

“Yeah, but that’s your anemia, and that was on your paperwork when you started,” Tooth pointed out.

“True,” Jack agreed, crossing his arms. “I wonder if he’s into guys or girls?” he mused, tapping the register.

“Or both,” she pointed out.

“Or both,” he agreed, tapping the screen.

“Well you could ask him ‘cause here he comes.”

Jack looked up, blinking. The man, Aster, walking over, long strides eating up the distance between their work spaces. The woman he helped was walking off into the bakery, tulips in hand.

Aster crossed the space between their departments in a few moments, stopping before the counter. “Hey, could I get a cup of water?” he asked.

“Yeah sure, I’ll get it,” Tooth offered, grabbing a venti cup and walking over to the ice machine.

“So, you’re new, how’re you liking it here so far?” Jack asked, looking up at him.

Aster shrugged, “it’s alright, I suppose. I’ve only been here a few days, so I don’t have much of an opinion yet.”

Jack snorted, “Just wait, I’m guessing you haven’t met Ms. Tulips yet?”

“Ms. Tulips? Who is that?” he asked.

“Let’s just say she’s interesting,” Tooth said, walking over to them, ice water and a straw in hand. “She’s the one who made the last girl quit, she kept buying cut tulips and planting them in her front yard, then kept coming back and yelling at poor Emma that we were selling defective plants. Always orders the weirdest stuff from here too, I don’t know how she can stand it.”

“It’s because she always forces us make the drink at a hundred and eighty, she’s burned all her taste buds off,” Jack joked.

Tooth snorted and handed Aster his water.

“Well, good luck with her, Aster, and welcome to the store,” Jack said, giving him a wide smile.

The older man blinked and nodded, “Thanks, Jack. Nice meeting ya both, Jack, Toothiana.” With that he turned and walked back to his station, sipping his water.

Tooth huffed, flipping her ponytail over her shoulder. “Well, that was disappointing, I was hoping he’d stay over and talk more,” she complained.

“Not everyone spends as much time gossiping as you and Sandy,” Jack teased.

“He seemed decent enough though, a bit quiet, but decent.” Tooth nodded, readjusting her name tag. “Oh right, can you get another few milk cartons? We’re almost out of two percent, and we could stand to have another skim one too,” she asked.

“Sure, let me finish up the dishes and I’ll go grab it.”

* * *

 

Jack groaned, rubbing the back of his neck. His phone buzzed, and he picked it up, reading over the text from his sister. He typed out a response and put his phone back on the table. The TV in the break room never had anything good on, but it was better than going on Twitter and listening to all his classmates freak out over their finals.

Some generic Judge Judy rip off was playing, and the defendant was complaining about toilets or something. The break room door swung open, drawing Jack’s attention. In walked Aster, sandwich and thermos in hand.

“Hey,” Jack greeted.

“Oh, hello,” Aster said, taking a seat at the table.

“Are you on lunch?” Jack asked, gesturing to the other man’s sandwich. Aster shook his head, pulling away the cling wrap. “Just break, I’m saving my lunch fer later tonight.”

He nodded, tugging at the hem of his shirt. “Nice. I’m on lunch, my shift’s almost over and I hadn’t taken it yet. I don’t need North scolding me again for skipping it.”

Aster snorted, shaking his head. “Dunno how you could stand it, I’d be starving spending so long around all that tucker,” he commented.

Jack shrugged. “I don’t know, it’s never really been an issue for me. I usually just make myself a smoothie and drink that instead.”

“They let ya do that? I thought ya had ta pay for the drinks?” Aster questioned.

“We do most of the time, but if we’ve had a long shift Moon and North don’t mind as long as we only take one. It works for me, I’m not about to question it,” Jack said.

“Are the drinks any good? I’ve never had Starbucks before,” Aster said, taking a bite of his sandwich.

Jack shrugged. “They’re alright, I guess, depends on what you get. The coffee is really acidic, but the teas and frappes are pretty good.”

Aster nodded, gesturing to his thermos. “I’ve got green tea in here, I’ll have to try yours one day,” he said. The Aussie uncapped the bottle, taking a swig of his drink.

Jack nodded, tapping his fingers against the table. “So, where are you from?” he asked, crossing his legs.

The other man raised a brow, setting his drink aside. “Not great at accents, are ya, mate?” he said.

Jack waved him off, rolling his eyes. “OK, yeah it’s pretty obvious you’re Australian, but where specifically?” he clarified.

Aster chuckled, the corners of his eyes crinkling. “Brisbane, it’s about five hundred miles north of Sydney,” he said.

“That’s cool. I’m a little jealous, I’ve never left the country before,” Jack said, brushing his hair back, “born and raised right here.”

Aster nodded, biting into his sandwich. Silence fell between them for a few moments, Jack biting his cheek.

“So, why did you move to Michigan from Australia? That’s a big move just to work in a grocery store.”

“I got involved in a crime syndicate and robbed a bank, so I ran ta the US to escape charges,” Aster said, face blank.

Jack choked, jerking around to stare at the man.

He held Jack’s gaze for a moment before laughing. “I’m joking, a friend took a job here in the city and I decided to come with her ta see the US. Ah’ve never been part of a gang,” he smirked.

Jack sighed and rolled his eyes, gesturing at him with his phone. “Go around looking like that and people might not believe it.”

Aster raised a brow, glancing at himself. “Lookin’ like wha?” he asked, confusion lacing his voice.

Jack’s ears burned, and he shifted in his chair. “Uh, I don’t know, the tattoos, being so buff and rugged looking, people have weird ideas about that kind of stuff.”

“Uh huh,” Aster said, giving him a disbelieving look.

The younger man flushed, clutching his phone. He jumped when the device rang out, a text from Tooth coming up on the screen.

Aster looked at him and then at the wall, surprised. “Looks like mah break is almost over, Ah should get back.”

Jack nodded, his cheeks tinted pink.

The other man stood up, throwing away the cling wrap and walking to the door. He pulled it open, pausing in the doorway. “Oh, and by the way, Jack? If you have to know, I like guys,” Aster said, winking and walking away.

Jack blushed and buried his face in his hands, blushing furiously.


End file.
